Ilusiones perdidas
by Milk de son
Summary: La familia Son espera con ansias la llegada de un nuevo miembro en la familia, haciendo todo tipo de planes, sin saber que el destino tiene preparado algo muy diferente para ellos
1. Chapter 1: El inicio

Una historia en homenaje a Izumi Sakai, una de las cantantes japonesas más grandes en la historia, que dejó un legado imborrable y una de las canciones más hermosas en el mundo del anime. También, en homenaje a un ser querido, la cual llevaba el mismo nombre. Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y la Toei Animation, yo solo los tomé prestados. Fanfic sin fines de lucro.

**"No hay lágrimas que puedan describir el dolor que se siente, cuando se pierde un ser que se ama"**

* * *

-Ya falta poco hijita, resiste...- Hablaba entrecortadamente una mujer mientras tocaba su vientre con suma ternura, aún si el dolor era insoportable. Nunca sintió eso cuando fue a tener a su primer hijo, lo cual le causaba un mal presentimiento. El hombre que conducía hacia lo posible para llegar rápidamente al hospital más cercano, que en este caso era el de la capital del oeste. El tráfico de la ciudad era terrible, pues eran las 7 am, hora donde todos los habitantes del lugar se dirigían a sus trabajos y lugares de estudio. Angustiada por el ambiente que la circundaba y aún más por el destino que pudiese correr su pequeña, quiso dejar el vehículo atrapado en el río de automóviles sin tener éxito, pues el menor movimiento causaba un dolor peor del que ya estaba sintiendo.

-¡Papa! ¡Por favor haz algo!- Gritó con toda la fuerza que tenía, mientras se inclinaba con las manos en el vientre. -¡No resistiré más!- Soltó finalmente con lágrimas en los ojos. Como si esto hubiese sido escuchado por el mismísimo Kamisama, en segundos hizo su aparición el hombre de cabellos negros alborotados, traje naranja, playera azul y botas del mismo color, acompañado por su hijo.

-¡Goku!, ¡Por fin! ¡No hay tiempo, date prisa!-

Sin dudarlo un segundo a pedir explicaciones, tomó a su esposa en brazos y voló lo más rápido que pudo sin llegar a lastimarla. Aterrizó ante la mirada atónita de los presentes en el hospital y la adentró de inmediato. Los doctores no tardaron en llegar, pues se veía en un estado realmente grave. Aun si odiaba los hospitales más que a cualquier poderoso enemigo, decidió permanecer en el lugar donde vio a su esposa e hija por última vez, en aquella sala de espera. Afuera, su hijo mayor y suegro, esperaban noticias ansiosamente, pues creían que su hermana y nieta pronto estaría con ellos, lo que los llenaba de felicidad. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin saber nada y Goku empezaba a impacientarse. Perfectamente podía teletransportarse con solo sentir el ki de alguna de las dos mujeres, pero le fue imposible localizarlos a pesar de la cercanía. No quería pensar en lo peor, aunque un sentimiento de extrañeza se apoderó de su ser. Después de una larga espera, el doctor se acercó a la sala, se puso de pie de un brinco y preguntó:

-Doctor, ¿Cómo esta Milk? ¿Ya nació mi hija?- Con tono serio, lo que inusualmente se veía en él. El silencio reinó por unos momentos.

-Lo siento mucho señor...

* * *

Semanas después de que aquel muchacho del futuro viniese a advertir lo que sucedería dentro de 3 años, Goku y los guerreros Z continuaban con su arduo entrenamiento, ellos se encargarían de cambiar ese oscuro destino que les esperaba. Convencer a Milk de que dejase entrenar a Gohan, no fue una tarea sencilla, puesto que ella tenía nuevos planes para que continuara con sus estudios. El ir a la escuela de conducción era clara prueba de ello. Se encontraban luchando con todas sus fuerzas cerca a las montañas, para ser más específicos en el lugar donde los Son solían ir a jugar, pero algo interrumpió el momento.

-Grrrrr... - Gruño el estómago de Goku, ante esto se detuvo en seco y se llevó las manos a él. -Estoy muriendo de hambre, que les parece si descansamos un poco- Les dirigió su típica sonrisa a sus dos acompañantes.

-¡Ya déjate de tonterías, ¿Cómo pretendes derrotar a esos androides si cada segundo estas descansando?!- Gritó exasperado el Nameku, atacándolo nuevamente a toda velocidad.

-Piccolo, de verdad necesito comer, por favor- Decía mientras esquivaba los ataques con facilidad. Su estómago volvió a gruñir.

-Eres un bueno para nada- Soltó en tono molesto resignándose, sabía que si no lo permitía, Goku no podría concentrarse en el entrenamiento.

-¡Gracias!, Gohan ¿Me ayudarías?- Se dirigió al lado de su hijo, quien hasta el momento solo se había limitado a observar la escena desde los cielos.

-Claro papá- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Acto seguido se quitaron sus trajes de entrenamiento y se dirigieron a pescar. Atraparon dos enormes peces, con eso sería suficiente para su apetito usualmente insaciable.

-O...ye.. Piccolo...¿No qui...eres un poco?- Ofreció el mayor con la boca llena, recibiendo una mirada inquisitiva del hombre verde.

-Deberías aprender a comer, pareces un cerdo- Con cierto dejo de desprecio. Goku no le tomó mucha importancia y prosiguió con su improvisado almuerzo. Después de devorar todo, miró a su hijo notándolo algo pensativo, cosa muy rara en el distraído saiyajin.

-Mmmm ¿Qué te pasa hijo?- Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Piccolo también prestó atención agudizando su oído. Quería a Gohan como si fuera su propio hijo y era natural que se preocupara por su bienestar.

-¿Ah?, Este…. Bueno solo pensaba en todo lo que vino a decirnos ese joven del futuro, debe ser difícil para el vivir en una época así - Bajando su mirada. -No me gustaría que nos sucediera lo mismo.

-¡Vamos! ¿Dónde están esos ánimos? - Tocando su hombro- Es por eso que estamos entrenando, para derrotar a esos malvados androides y cambiar la historia. Mejor termina de comer para continuar con el entrenamiento ¿De acuerdo? - Inyectó su mejor energía el de cabellos alborotados.

-Si papá, quiero superar tus poderes y los del señor Piccolo- Con ojos llenos de determinación, el último en mención sonrió para sí mismo, sin duda las palabras del Son menor lo habían llenado de orgullo. Rápidamente devoró lo que faltaba de su comida y así se reanudó su entrenamiento. Golpes retumbaban por el cielo una y otra vez, ráfagas de poderes iban y venían chocando entre ellas, impactando a alguno de los adversarios o a los alrededores de la feroz batalla, imágenes de los guerreros aparecían y desaparecían constantemente del lugar, sin lugar a dudas el empeño que le estaban poniendo, se veía reflejado en cada uno de sus movimientos. Mantuvieron ese ritmo hasta que el alba avisó que la noche estaba a punto de llegar. Decidieron dejar hasta ahí por ese día, el cansancio ya se hacía notar cuando sus ki empezaron a disminuir. Emprendieron el rumbo a su hogar, donde seguramente los esperaría una gran cena y una confortable cama donde dormir plácidamente.

-¡MIIIILKKK YA LLEGAMOS!- Abriendo la puerta enérgicamente mientras la pelinegra daba la espalda- Uffff no te imaginas lo mucho que sudamos hoy. Gohan ha tenido un gran progreso, seguramente se convertirá en el más fuerte del universo, ¿Ya está listo el baño?- Desvistiéndose y dejando todo sobre la mesa. El silencio circundó el lugar lo que extraño a los guerreros. Esperaban de antemano un grito ensordecedor reclamando la interrupción de los estudios de Gohan o el hecho de que se convirtiese en un rebelde a causa de las batallas, pero fue algo que nunca llegó. La mujer en mención ni se inmutó con la alharaca de su esposo. -¿Me escuchaste?- Preguntó el saiya con intriga.

-Mamá... -Finalmente pareció reaccionar, soltó un pesado suspiro y rompió su silencio.

-Sí, ya está listo el baño, apresúrense que la comida también está lista, en cuanto terminen les serviré -Su voz sonó apagada, entre triste y molesta. Limpió sus manos con el delantal y se dirigió al dormitorio matrimonial, dejando más confundidos que nunca a los tres hombres recién llegados.

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que sucedió?- Con una mano detrás de la cabeza, típico gesto en él.

-¿Se habrá enfadado porque llegamos tan tarde?- Mientras miraba el camino que había recorrido Milk segundos antes. Conocía a su madre y sabía algo le sucedía. -Creo que será mejor que hables con ella- Dirigiéndole la mirada a su padre, el asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. _"¿Que le sucede? En la mañana todo estaba bien... o eso es lo que recuerdo... ¿Estará enfadada por los estudios de Gohan? En definitiva nunca entenderé a las mujeres" _pensaba antes de entrar en la habitación, no era una costumbre suya tocar antes de entrar.

-Milk ¿Que tienes? -Adentrándose.

-Vete Goku, quiero estar sola- Dándole la espalda con la voz quebrada.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Hola a todos, como verán este capítulo no es muy largo que digamos a lo que pido disculpas de antemano. La verdad esto me salió de momento mientras escuchaba "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku", luego me puse bastante sentimental recordando cosas /¡Por qué te fuiste Goku! XD/ y me fue imposible continuar. Será un fic corto, pero espero que un buen homenaje a estas personas maravillosas que mencioné en principio.


	2. Chapter 2: Noticias

**Hola amigos, lamento mucho la tardanza. Sé que no valen las excusas, pero primero doña inspiración no me visitaba y segundo, aunque estoy en vacaciones no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos. Lidero el grupo de DBZ en mi país y como se vienen eventos relacionados con ello, he tenido que dedicar mucho más tiempo del que esperaba a ello. ¡Excusas, excusas y excusas! Sin más parloteos el segundo capítulo :D**

**Advertencia: Contiene lemon, es el primero que realizo, así que espero comentarios, críticas, abucheos, tomatazos o lo que se les ocurra para poder mejorar.**

**Capítulo 2: Noticia.**

-Milk ¿Que tienes? -Adentrándose.

-Vete Goku, quiero estar sola- Dándole la espalda con la voz quebrada. Él se acercó lentamente a su lado hasta sentarse, la observó en silencio unos segundos. Sus ojos empañados demostraban su llanto, la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho con suavidad. La mujer no opuso resistencia y entre esos brazos que le hacían sentir tan protegida, dejó correr sus sentimientos en forma de gruesas lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillas. El saiya en un principio se limitó a consolarla, acariciando su cabello de tanto en tanto e inhalando el aroma de este que tanto le gustaba. Todos los años que habían vivido juntos no eran en vano, aprendió a conocerla y sabía perfectamente que ese abrazo era mejor que diez mil palabras, temía en cierto modo por su reacción si se atrevía a decir algo, así que esperaría a que se calmara para finalmente poder hablar. Poco a poco Milk cesó su llanto y limpiando los últimos restos de lágrimas, se alejó suavemente manteniendo la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo?- Preguntó en voz baja con inocencia. -Lamento mucho haber llegado tan tarde.

-Ay Goku- Dirigiendo la mirada a la ventana. No sabía exactamente que sentir, felicidad, tristeza o ira. Sin duda la ingenuidad de su esposo, le jugaba una mala pasada cuando de aspectos sentimentales se trataba.

-Por favor dime, sabes que realmente detesto verte triste y aún más si es por mi causa, juro que no es mi intención hacerte daño-

-No sé porque me molesto en enfadarme contigo, es apenas obvio que amas más a tu entrenamiento que a mí… -Callando unos segundos- No te juzgo, porque sé que esa es tu esencia y decidí aceptarte tal cual como eres, pero es bastante difícil estar sola todo el tiempo- En un tono de voz apenas audible. El saiya bajó la cabeza con aflicción mientras procesaba las palabras que acababa de escuchar. – No te importo ¿verdad?- Formulando la pregunta con un nudo en la garganta. Él tomó su mentón, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-No digas eso porque no es cierto. Milk, la única razón por la que me esfuerzo tanto en entrenar es para poder protegerte a ti y a Gohan, velar por su bienestar y que exista un futuro para todos. Es un hecho que también lo hago para ser un guerrero poderoso y no te mentiré en eso, pero eres muy importante para mí. Lamento profundamente todas las veces que te he dejado sola, créeme, pero muchas de esas veces son impulsos superiores a mí – La pelinegra sintió un salto en el corazón, las palabras de su esposo le habían llegado.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Con emotividad, él asentó con la cabeza con la mayor seguridad del mundo. Acto seguido, fijó su mirada en el horizonte, como evocando sus recuerdos.

-Te contaré algo- Tornando su voz seria- Cuando estaba en Namekusei peleando contra Freezer, él aseguró que si usaba la mitad de su máximo poder acabaría conmigo. La pelea se reanudó y sus ataques me dejaron sin aliento en muy poco tiempo. De un golpe, caí en lo que podría llamar el "mar" del planeta, el aire se me escapaba y rápidamente subí a la superficie para respirar, resultando imposible, ya que ataques iban y venían por todas partes, bloqueándome toda posibilidad de tan siquiera asomar la cabeza. Cuando finalmente lo conseguí, con uno de sus "pies" me consumió hasta que llegué a un punto de inconsciencia. Soñé lo que sucedería si perdía esa batalla. Vi a Krillin muerto en aquel planeta y posteriormente viajaba por el universo para encontrarme con la devastada tierra. Escuche tu voz, las del maestro Roshi y Oolong llamándome. Los buscaba con desesperación sin obtener respuesta, a cambio, gritos e imágenes de todos surcaban mi cabeza. Las dos últimas de estas, eran tú y Gohan sonriendo, después la tierra destruyéndose. Esto me obligó a abrir los ojos y una fuerza interior se apoderó de mi ser permitiéndome luchar de nuevo, de ninguna manera podía darme por vencido- Volteó a verla fijamente con sus ojos cautivantes- Vez como si eres importante para mí –Acariciándole el rostro esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

La fémina respondió con otra sonrisa, colocando una de sus manos encima de la de su hombre. Mar de sentimientos dominaron su antes afligido corazón, no tenía idea de que algo como el relato que acababa de escuchar, hubiese pasado por la mente de su distraído marido en momentos tan difíciles, lo que le hizo sentir una inmensa felicidad. Observándose profundamente por unos segundos pusieron sus almas al desnudo. Goku no se caracterizaba en lo absoluto por ser romántico o demostrar sus sentimientos delante de los demás, pero en la intimidad era completamente diferente, con ella era diferente. Tal vez nunca llegara a amarla como ella a él, pero en instantes como el que estaba viviendo, el cariño, aprecio, amor o lo que fuese que le hacía sentir, era suficiente.

Lentamente se acercó a sus labios y le plantó un delicado beso, que fue correspondido de la misma forma. Sin darse cuenta, sus cuerpos fueron acercándose poco a poco, tratando de que no quede ninguna distancia entre ellos. La falta de aire los forzó a separarse. Habiendo recuperado el aliento, volvieron a juntar sus labios con fuerza y deseo, sus lenguas se entrelazaron formando una sola. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y acarició sus cabellos azabaches, él la tomo por la cintura con firmeza y lentamente la recostó en la cama.

-Te llevaré a la corporación cápsula Gohan, en marcha- Pronunció el Namek saliendo de la casa.

-Pero Señor, mi mamá…

-No se molestará- Interrumpiéndolo- Date prisa- Su discípulo asintió con la cabeza y emprendieron el vuelo.

Goku rompió la parte superior de su traje, provocando una mueca de enojo en su esposa, separándolo momentáneamente. La piel de sus pechos se hizo notoria. Él respondió con una sonrisa cómplice y lujuriosa, mientras la observaba con detalle. Pasando una de sus piernas al costado y dejándola prisionera, nuevamente se acercó y empezó a besar su cuello. El roce de sus pieles se hizo presente, provocando que deslizase sus manos ágilmente por la piel de terciopelo de ella. Disfrutando el acto que hacia su esposo, Milk acariciaba su bien formada espalda. Bajando de su cuello, empezó a trazar un camino hacia sus senos, que aún permanecían prisioneros. No fue problema para él, de un tirón hizo pedazos la prenda que los mantenía en esta condición, dándoles la libertad que requerían. Rozando su tibia lengua por unos de sus pezones, provocó un estremecimiento intenso en ella, lo que la obliga a clavar las uñas en la espalda que acariciaba.

Ante esto, Milk toma su rostro y lo dirige de nuevo a sus labios, uniéndose con fervor. En un movimiento ágil, sus manos se dirigieron con rapidez a la entrepierna de él, empezando a acariciar sobre el bóxer, la zona abultada y eréctil, sorprendiendo y excitando más al saiyajin. Se liberó con suavidad de su roce, una vez más se dirigió a sus duros pezones empezando a lamerlos y succionarlos con desesperación, arrancando fuertes gemidos de ella. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia las tersas y bien definidas piernas de su esposa con solo un objetivo en mente. Las acarició con delicadeza unos segundos y buscó su sexo, allí sobó la tela de esa zona con ternura por unos instantes, creciendo la excitación y el furor en ambos.

Con algo de brusquedad, quitó sus bragas y lentamente el dedo del medio empezó a repasar la parte superior de su sexo, causando que ella se erice por completo y respire agitadamente, poco a poco aquel dedo fue penetrando por su conducto, arrancando un gemido de labios de Milk. Ante este acto, el saiyajin con desesperación se quita el bóxer, dejando a la vista su miembro erecto y bien dotado, que ingreso salvajemente por ese conducto, provocando un grito ensordecedor en ambos. Con lentitud, empieza a moverse a delante para atrás, sintiendo en carne propia como su miembro se roza con el de ella, sus caricias se esparcen por sus cuerpos al ritmo de sus movimientos, aumentando la excitación del momento. En un lapso de tiempo, el sexo de la pelinegra se había adaptado fácilmente al intruso que se encontraba dentro de este, lo que permitió que el hombre incrementara la velocidad y fuerza, dando empujones más penetrantes que enloquecían a ambos, provocando que giman con intensidad.

En un cambio repentino de pose se sentaron y queriendo tomar el control, Milk se agachó y empezó a lamer delicadamente el miembro de su amado, mientras lo estrujaba con sus manos rítmicamente, enloqueciendo al saiya al punto que querer volver a embestirla salvajemente. Sin ninguna delicadeza, se zafó de su agarre, la recostó nuevamente y abrió las piernas de su esposa, observando su mojada zona intima, sin perder valiosos segundos, se acercó a ella y empezó a lamerla con desesperación. Los gemidos de placer de la mujer ante las sensaciones que sentía no se hicieron esperar, gritando eufórica y entrecortadamente el nombre del único hombre de su vida y el que amaba con todo su ser.

Estando a punto de explotar, levanto su cabeza, buscó sus labios con frenesí y se besaron apasionadamente, mientras nuevamente se disponía a penetrarla. Esta vez, con cuidado introdujo su miembro por segunda vez en la cavidad de ella y con lentitud sus caderas tomaron rapidez. La excitación les pedía velocidad y tomando impulso, los movimientos adquirieron la fuerza penetrante y la rapidez que sus cuerpos demandaban. Él la tomó de la cintura y aún dentro de ella, la levanto y apoyó contra la pared. Las piernas de ella se enrollaron en su cintura y sus brazos rodearon su cuello con fuerza, disfrutando cada acto realizado por Goku. Las salvajes embestidas, gemidos y caricias inundaron la habitación. Besándose con furor y explorando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, sintieron que el clímax y el momento de terminar se aproximaban. Una vez más la llevó a la cama, ella se aferró del barandal de esta y las penetraciones adquirieron la máxima fuerza, con un movimiento fulminante, el saiyan se adentró con fiereza y el interior de ella se llenó de ese líquido blanquecino y caliente, causando un grito de excitación indescriptible en ellos. Culminando su acto, quedaron rendidos uno al lado del otro y halaron una sábana para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos. Se observaron fijamente sin alejarse.

-Te amo Goku- Poniendo la cabeza en su pecho bien formado. Él tomó su rostro y le plantó un tierno beso.

-Y yo a ti- Con una encantadora sonrisa- Te prometo que en cuanto todo esto termine, no volveré a interrumpir los estudios de Gohan y seré un mejor esposo para ti- La conmoción ante sus palabras la dejaron sin habla, como única respuesta, acarició su rostro y se besaron de nuevo. Poco a poco, sus cuerpos exigieron descanso y quedaron en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Amanecía en el monte paoz, los tenues rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana donde aún dormía la pareja Son. Goku fue el primero en despertar cuando uno de ellos dio directamente en su faz. Se sentó, dio un gran bostezo, estiró sus brazos y fregó sus adormilados ojos con el dorso de la mano. Obteniendo una total lucidez, observó la tersa espalda de su esposa, sus cabellos negros regados por toda la almohada y el vaivén rítmico de su respiración. Sonrió ampliamente para si al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Hasta el momento de casarse, no había pasado por su mente sentir tanta emoción, pasión y adrenalina sin "entrenar" como acostumbraba, pero no le parecía mal en absoluto, de hecho, lo disfrutaba al máximo. Moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado ante un pensamiento que acaparó su mente, se levantó con sigilo y se dirigió al baño. Solo hasta este momento se percató de que Gohan no estaba en casa y lo mejor sería ir en su búsqueda antes de que su esposa despertara. Solo unos minutos le llevó ducharse y cambiar sus ropas, llevó sus dedos a la frente y desapareció del lugar.

Frente a la enorme corporación cápsula, se encontraba el hombre de gi naranja y cabellos azabaches alborotados. Rodeando el jardín, encontró a su ex rival de piel verde meditando con tranquilidad.

-Hola Piccolo- Sacándolo de su ensoñación dirigiéndole solo una mirada. –Gracias por traer a Gohan anoche, no pensé que…-

-No tienes que darme explicaciones- Cruzado de brazos con voz gruesa y seria.

-¡Papá!- Volando por la ventana hacia su progenitor- ¿Qué sucedió con mamá? ¿Acaso está tan enfadada?- Esperando una respuesta por la repentina partida de su hogar.

-Eh…bueno…este…-Poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza- Mejor démonos prisa, Milk ya despertó y no me gustaría que se enfadara porque no estás en casa - Atinó a decir, sonriendo tontamente. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente del Namek -Además nuestro entrenamiento será más fuerte el día de hoy-

-Sí, pero avisare a Bulma que…-

-No hay tiempo para eso, después le explicaremos- Tomó la mano de su hijo y el Namek tocó su hombro para teletransportarse nuevamente a las montañas.

Un derroche de energía de la única mujer en casa, provocó que los saiyas pudiesen disfrutar de un abundante y delicioso desayuno para continuar con su entrenamiento. El hombre de capa, esperaba a sus oponentes de lucha tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que poseía. Al terminar de devorar todo lo que había a su alcance, los tres guerreros se dispusieron a salir.

-Gracias por el desayuno mamá- Saltando de su silla, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Ah! Estuvo delicioso- Comentó Goku llevándose las manos al estómago- No vendremos a almorzar, así que no te preocupes- Levantándose para dar alcance a su hijo mientras voltea a verla.

-Está bien, entrena mucho y hazte muy fuerte- Sonriendo y giñando un ojo. Las mejillas del saiya tomaron un ligero color rojo. El Namek dio un gruñido girándose para marcharse. –Piccolo…- Él detuvo su andar al escuchar la voz de la pelinegra- Gracias- El Namek asentó con la cabeza y así los tres regresaron a la realidad que los aguardaba.

Los días de lucha y batallas extenuantes siguieron su curso con normalidad. Desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía, los guerreros ponían todo su empeño para superar sus propios poderes y cambiar el destino que se les había anunciado. En cuestión de semanas, los tres hombres incrementaron su poder de una manera considerable. Milk por su parte se resignó por completo a dejar que su hijo entrenara, ocasionalmente le exigía que estudiara para ponerse al corriente, pero solo cuando tenía algo de tiempo. Finalmente comprendió que si el grupo Z no ganaba la pelea, no habría futuro para nadie y de nada hubiese valido tanto estudio. Además de ello, un quebranto de salud que hace años la asechaba, estaba ganándole la partida. No entendía como, ni por qué, pero últimamente los dolores de la molesta gastritis, se incrementaron de una manera abominable, impidiéndole de tanto en tanto, llevar su vida con normalidad, como siempre había sucedido. Por su condición, su energía se reducía bastante, lo que fue notado por su esposo e hijo, pero no le daba importancia y tampoco permitía que ellos se la dieran.

_-"Simplemente estoy cansada"- _les decíauna y otra vez cuando a su llegada, ella se encontraba recostada en posición fetal, salía disparada de la cocina al baño o tenia mareos al servirles el desayuno o la cena. El hombre más sabio supo de inmediato que algo más sucedía con la esposa de Goku, poniéndolo en sobre aviso. El saiya preguntaba una y otra vez a la mujer que sucedía, pero siempre respondía con evasivas.

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada- Desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Milk, enserio me preocupas, no es la primera vez que esto te sucede-

-Comí algo que me hizo mal, es todo- El sonido del agua del inodoro se escuchó, seguido del grifo del lavamanos –Tu mejor dedícate a entrenar, ¿No era lo que deseabas?- Mientras terminaba de cepillar sus dientes y abría la puerta que el hombre estaba a punto de derribar.

-No me digas eso- Bajando la cabeza- Tu sabes que está en juego el destino del planeta- En voz baja.

-Lo siento, esa no era mi intención. Solo que… me abrumas con tanta preguntadera- Saliendo del pequeño cuarto contiguo a su habitación.

-¿Estás enferma no es así?- Dirigiéndole una profunda mirada a los ojos.

-Tu sabes que debo tomar medicamentos para mi molestia en el estómago…- Volteando la mirada- Mira, si te deja más tranquilo mañana iré al médico en compañía de Bulma. ¿Te parece?- Viéndolo nuevamente a los ojos, sentándose en el borde de la cama. El saiya esbozó una sonrisa-

-¿De verdad? Me dejaría más tranquilo, además Gohan también está preocupado por ti- Acercándose por el lado opuesto.

-Si de verdad, ahora vamos a dormir ¿Quieres?- Poniendo la cabeza sobre la almohada. El aceptó y así pasó otra noche. Antes de iniciar su entrenamiento, Goku llevó a la mujer a la corporación cápsula, donde Bulma los aguardaba en el jardín con el último auto de lujo que diseño la compañía. Después de un regaño de su amiga por el hecho de abandonarlos o nunca tomarse la modestia de pasar a saludar, el hombre regreso con su hijo y ex rival, mientras las mujeres tomaban rumbo al hospital de la capital oeste.

-Entonces Goku finalmente te convenció ¿No es así?- Con tono inquisidor, preguntó la chica de cabellos azules.

-No, ya estaba decidida a acudir, no soporto más vivir de esta manera- Con un pesado suspiro- Por cierto ¿Qué sabes del salvaje de Vegeta?-

-Grrr no me hables de ese mono estúpido- Aferrando con fuerza el volante- Volvió y se fue de nuevo al espacio a entrenar, es un papanatas. –Mirando al frente concentradamente, Milk rió ante el comentario de su amiga y entre pláticas llegaron a su destino. Una vez allí, la secretaria encargada realizó el papeleo de Milk, pasó al consultorio, tomaron una serie de exámenes y aguardaron nuevamente a su llamada.

-Señora Milk, es solicitada en el consultorio 3- Anunciaron por el altavoz. La mujer caminó con determinación, tocó la puerta y se adentró.

-Tome asiento- Señaló el doctor, ella asintió y se sentó- Mmm, según su cuadro clínico ha estado sufriendo a causa de su gastritis ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- Volteando su mirada de la pantalla del computador a ella.

-Si así es, y bien ¿Por qué me está sucediendo esto?- Formuló sin rodeos. Él sonrío ampliamente.

-Es muy normal en su condición que este tipo de síntomas se agudicen los primeros meses, pero desaparecerá con el tiempo. Si sigue al pie de la letra mis indicaciones, todo saldrá bien.

-Espere un segundo que no estoy entendiendo nada ¿Meses? ¿Acaso debo seguir aguantando esto por meses?- Con el tono de la voz exasperado.

-Ya se lo dije, en su condición es la única forma- Mirando la pantalla.

-¿En mi condición?- A punto de levantar el hospital a gritos –Ya basta de rodeos y…

-Señora, usted está embarazada, felicidades- Con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, dejando a Milk de una sola pieza.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Y bien, ¿que tal? espero sus comentarios n_n Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3: Planeando un futuro

**¡Amigos! Es un verdadero gusto volver a verlos :D Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review, dejándome saber que les pareció el capítulo anterior, me hizo muy feliz ver la aceptación de todos ustedes :D Aquí traigo la siguiente entrega, el capítulo 3. Gracias infinitas por su paciencia, para serles sincera el fic ya está terminado jejeje pero me tomaré mi tiempo para publicar los otros capítulos n_n**

**Bueno, suficiente de pláticas, espero sus opiniones n_n y a mí querido amigo Enterrador, gracias por estar tan pendiente e impulsarme siempre a que continúe las historias :D **

* * *

-¿En mi condición?- Poniéndose de pie, a punto de levantar el hospital a gritos –Ya basta de rodeos y…-

-Señora, usted está embarazada, felicidades- Con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, dejando a Milk de una sola pieza.

**Capítulo 3: Planeando un futuro.**

-¿Qué dijo?- Pronunció en un susurro para si en un intento de su cerebro por procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Repentinamente, su mundo empezó a girar con mayor rapidez, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. El hombre de bata blanca se percató de lo anterior, velozmente rodeó el escritorio que los separaba y se apresuró a detenerla.

-Debe evitar hacer eso- Reclinándola en la misma silla que había dejado segundos atrás. –Ponerse de pie tan repentinamente produce una hipotensión ortostática, es decir, una disminución de flujo sanguíneo al cerebro. Respire profunda y pausadamente- Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados y se limitó a seguir las ordenes que le estaban dando, aunque un solo pensamiento acaparaba su mente. -¿Se siente mejor?- Observándola con serenidad.

-Sí, gracias- Abriendo los párpados con lentitud, brindándole algo nada parecido a una sonrisa.

-Ordenaré que le traigan algo de beber, regreso al instante- Dándole una mirada directa para después perderse por la puerta del consultorio. -_"Embarazada"-_ La palabra se incrustó en su mente retumbando una, y otra, y otra vez. Emociones sin fin la azotaron como el mar a las rocas de un acantilado. ¿Qué le sucedía? Sería madre por segunda vez, tendría ese privilegio una vez más, algo que muchas mujeres desearían y tal vez no pueden lograrlo. En su vientre llevaba otro retoño de su único y eterno amor, de su amado Goku. Debería estar brincando en un solo pie de la dicha, esta vez no fue así. Sí, bien era cierto que sentía infinita felicidad, pero más allá de eso reflexionó sobre la situación que se estaba desatando. La tierra pasaba por un periodo transitorio como la calma antes de la tormenta, la terrible tormenta que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo terminaría. Se llenó de angustia y un temor en su interior se incrementó. Se sintió terriblemente culpable por traer una criatura al mundo dadas las circunstancias, pues era consciente que la responsabilidad era suya.

Con Goku y Gohan entrenando, permanecía solitaria en casa y ya si era difícil soportarlo, ahora lo sería el doble, literalmente. Exigirles que pasaran más tiempo con ella no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, bien le encantaba la idea, pero debía ser sensata, de ellos dependía si existiría un futuro, vida y muerte se definirían en la batalla dentro de dos años y unos meses, y por supuesto que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la primera opción saliera triunfante. ¿Y si perdían la pelea? Tembló al imaginarse buscando refugio por el planeta entero con su bebé de brazos, los androides asechándolos cual depredador a su presa, arrebatándoles la existencia para siempre. ¿Por qué demonios pensaba tales atrocidades? Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro desechando la idea, para posteriormente observar un punto fijo en la blanca pared, solo le quedaba confiar y depositar todas las esperanzas en su esposo, hijo y los guerreros Z, confiar en que todo saldría bien. Un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios. El sonido de la puerta interrumpió su ensimismamiento permitiendo ver de nuevo al médico. Con unos minutos más, llena de algunas fórmulas, papeles sobre cuidados y citas subsiguientes, la visita concluyó. Agradeció las atenciones y camino por los pasillos en busca de su amiga peliazul.

-Y bien ¿Qué te dijo?- Preguntó Bulma enseguida, cuando la sintió sentarse a su lado, sin despegar su vista aún de la revista de moda que había conseguido caminando por todo el hospital. Sus ojos se perdieron de nuevo en la blancura del suelo.

-Estoy embarazada- Soltó sin más.

-¿Qué?- Gritó a todo pulmón, quedando de pie de un solo brinco. La revista que ojeaba hace unos segundos quedó en el olvido. La observó con los parpados abiertos de par en par.

-Me vas a matar de un susto- Bufó con falsa indignación la esposa de Goku.

-Se ve que ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿Eh?- Comentó divertida una vez se recuperó de la impresión, guiñendole uno de sus azules ojos, provocando que toda la sangre del cuerpo se acumulara en las mejillas de Milk. –Oh amiga, felicidades, ahora Gohan tendrá un hermanito o hermanita- Entusiasmada, brindándole una genuina sonrisa de felicidad.

-Gracias… - Girando su vista a un costado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Acaso no te entusiasma la idea?- Habló, el tono molesto en su voz de hizo notorio.

-Claro que me entusiasma… Es solo que… No es el mejor momento…- Una enorme "O" se hizo en la boca de la científica, cambiando su expresión a una de total sorpresa. –Será mejor que nos vallamos- Levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida. Una vez en el auto, la curiosidad de la futura dueña de la corporación cápsula ganó una vez más la batalla, de ninguna manera se iba a quedar con la duda de saber que ocurría.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- Finalmente dejó salir en busca de su tan anhelada respuesta. La futura madre bajó la cabeza. Por la actitud de ella solo atinó a pensar una cosa ¿El matrimonio de su mejor amigo y Milk iba tan mal? Según sus largas horas de pláticas telefónicas, las cosas en la casa Son estaban de maravilla ¿Y si le había mentido? Una mueca de molestia se formó en su faz, mientras esperaba las palabras de la mujer que estaba su lado. Los minutos pasaron y un silencio incomodo se apoderó del pequeño lugar.

-¡Anda responde! ¿Las cosas están tan mal en tu hogar? ¿Acaso me mentiste todo este tiempo?- En tono irritable.

-No es nada de eso Bulma, yo no te he mentido, es solo que…-

-¡Qué!-

-¿No te das cuenta en la situación que estamos? ¿En la que está el planeta entero?- Subiendo la voz- En algún lugar esos malditos androides están siendo construidos y aún no sabemos que nos deparará el destino ¿Crees que es el mejor momento para traer una criatura al mundo? Pues yo pienso que no… Esto fue un accidente-

-¿Accidente?- Con la voz entrecortada, una vena se marcó en su frente, las ganas con que deseaba golpear a la mujer superaban sus límites de tolerancia.

-Sí, la responsabilidad es enteramente mía, no me cuidé como debía y…

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó presa de la ira -¿Cómo es que puedes hablar así? ¡Estamos hablando de tu futuro hijo! ¿Un accidente? ¿Acaso te resbalaste y casualmente caíste sobre el pene de Goku? ¡Claro que no! ¡Así que no es un accidente! ¿Que la responsabilidad es solo tuya? ¡Por favor! ¡Uno no hace hijos sola! Goku también es responsable, ¡No en vano ya es padre desde hace muchos años! Y si tienes tanto miedo, ¡Debiste pensarlo antes de dejarte llevar por las hormonas!- Fulminándola con la mirada, se bajó nuevamente dando un portazo, hablando para sí misma entre dientes, dirigiéndose a una cercana tienda de abarrotes, dejando a Milk completamente impactada.

-¡Un cigarro por favor!- Pidió tajante al tendero, dejando el dinero de un golpe seco en la vitrina. La mirada asesina de la guapa mujer, le indicó que debía hacerlo en el acto.

-Enseguida- En milésimas de segundo obtuvo su pedido. Se sentó en una de las mesas dispuestas en la parte de afuera del lugar. Dio un gran soplido a su cigarro, mantuvo el humo unos instantes en sus pulmones y después lo dejó salir con lentitud. No solía fumar, pero en casos extremos donde su carácter no era controlable, le parecía una buena ruta de escape. Lo fumó con calma tratando de despejar su mente por completo, definitivamente se tomaría su tiempo.

-Bulma…- La pelinegra habló a sus espaldas unos momentos después.

-¿Qué quieres?- Usando el tono más indiferente que encontró, por un instante no pareció ella, sino el príncipe saiyajin. El silencio hizo gala con su presencia una vez más. Se levantó para encararla y a proseguir su diálogo –Me parece absurda la manera en que estás pensando- Dando otro soplido.

-Lo sé y tienes toda la razón- La científica se atoró con el humo, empezando a toser con intensidad. La esposa de Goku se apresuró en su ayuda, obteniendo una señal de que no se acercara, a lo que accedió. Bien era cierto que algunas veces discutían y ninguna daba su brazo torcer, sin duda esto era todo un acontecimiento. Una vez terminado el "ataque", empezó a regular su respiración de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?- Ella asintió en señal de afirmación, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y la dejó salir con fuerza.

–Lo siento, fui muy dura contigo- Respondió una vez regresó a la normalidad, una sonrisa se dibujó en su faz –Pero sabía que reaccionarías-

-Y te lo agradezco- Respondió de la misma manera, viéndola directamente a los ojos. De esta manera se dirigieron a la corporación cápsula entre charlas y planes, todo rastro de conflicto entre ellas desapareció completamente. El día transcurrió con naturalidad y el momento de regresar a su hogar había llegado.

-Vamos, todo saldrá bien, ellos lo tomarán muy bien-

-Espero que así sea- Arqueando los ojos, renovada de nuevas esperanzas, la tarde con la heredera Briefs fue una inyección de optimismo que realmente necesitaba. Así partió a nuevo a las montañas, donde seguramente dos hombres hambrientos la esperaban para disfrutar una gran cena. Un brillo de felicidad se reflejó en su mirada mientras conducía. ¿Cómo se tomarían la noticia? Pensar en su reacción la entusiasmaba a cada segundo. Recorriendo el camino a su casa, pudo notar la majestuosidad de la naturaleza cuando se ponía el sol, anunciando el paso de la noche. Las bandadas de aves de todo tipo se observaban con claridad, cubriendo cada lugar con sus cantos y trinos, posándose en las copas de los árboles para alimentarse y posteriormente buscar sus nidos, el ruido que empezaban a emitir los insectos y el mismo riachuelo que corría al costado de su vivienda, con sus claras y tranquilas aguas. Con esto último notó que estaba a punto de llegar. La ansiedad empezó a tomar parte de su interior. A lo lejos divisó a los tres hombres que vivían con ella, haciendo que su corazón saltara de emoción, llevó la mano derecha a este y formó una linda sonrisa.

-¡Hola mamá!- Expresó su ahora hijo mayor sonriendo, mientras la mujer bajaba del auto.

-Mi Gohan- Poniéndose a su altura para abrazarlo -¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-¡Muy bien! He logrado mantener el ritmo de mi papá y del Señor Piccolo-

-Es cierto, Gohan será un gran guerrero, su poder es inimaginable- Goku intervino en la plática madre-hijo. –¿Y qué tienes Milk?- Yendo al grano.

-Hola Milk ¿Cómo te fue? Muy bien gracias, que atento eres -Exclamó para sí misma en tono sarcástico.

-Jajajaja lo siento- Haciendo su habitual gesto de llevarse la mano a la cabeza, mientras sonreía tontamente.

-¡Ja! Serás el hombre más poderoso del universo, pero jamás se te quitará que eres un idiota- Comentó Piccolo divertido.

-¡Oye!- Exclamó el saiya mientras los demás reían a carcajadas. De este efímero momento de risas, pasaron a tomar su habitual baño, entre juegos y chanzas, Piccolo se alejó a continuar con su entrenamiento, mientras la mujer preparaba el enorme banquete. Ahora que sabía el motivo de sus constantes mareos y lo demás, cayó en cuenta por qué en ocasiones le daba tanto asco cocinar, tan solo saborear u oler ciertos alimentos, la indisponían de una manera abominable. Rió para sus adentros.

-La cena está lista- Habló en voz alta para que pudiesen escucharla. Agradeció a su futuro hijo que esta vez le dejara preparar los alimentos para su familia. Por primera vez observó su vientre con ternura y llevó sus manos a este. Aún no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero con el tiempo sería tangible. Los Son compartieron un agradable rato en familia. Cuando los alimentos volaron en un santiamén y todos estuvieron satisfechos, el tema de conversación volvió a ser Milk. Por la intromisión anterior, las explicaciones se habían postergado, Goku podía ser bastante distraído y persuasivo, pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había poder humano que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Su esposa aguardó un momento, observando al saiya y semi saiya atentamente, buscando la mejor manera de darles la noticia.

-Gohan… -El mencionado puso toda su atención en ella –Tendrás un hermano o hermana- El niño guerrero abrió sus ojos de par en par, a la vez que una gran sonrisa se apoderaba de su faz. El hombre de cabellos alborotados se notó confundido.

-¡Viva! ¡Voy a tener un hermano!- Saltando de la silla para abrazar a su madre -¡Que bueno!- Irradiando felicidad por cada uno de sus poros.

-Haber, espera un momento- Tratando de analizar la situación- Gohan va a tener un hermano…-

-Sí, así es-

-¿Yo que voy a tener?- Ambos cayeron de espaldas.

-¡UN HIJO!- Usando su tono más duro de regaño.

-¿Qué?- Expresó perplejo ante la declaración de su esposa - ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Pero có…?- Antes de seguir pronunciando palabra, su mente trajo las noches en que Milk y él "entrenaban" a su manera, porque esa era su forma de recordarlo "entrenar" y que últimamente practicaban más seguido. Cuando se enteró de que iba a ser padre por primera vez, algo parecido había ocurrido, así que no se le hizo extraño que volviera a suceder. Encontrando sus autorespuestas, finalmente se llenó de una dicha sobrenatural – ¡Excelente!- Uniéndose a la celebración de su hijo –No puedo esperar que nazca para enseñarle artes marciales- Sus ojos se iluminaron con absoluto regocijo, caso contrario de la fémina.

-¡No, no, no y no!- Vociferó ella al instante –De ninguna manera lo permitiré. Apenas acabo de enterarme del embarazo y tú ya estás pensando en entrenar a nuestro hijo ¡Eso jamás!- Cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pero Milk!...

-Nada de peros Goku, te he permitido que Gohan deje sus estudios momentáneamente por el tema de los androides, pero después nada de eso ocurrirá ¿Te quedó claro?- Con voz autoritaria, dando por terminada la conversación. Él solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, observándose derrotado, pero por supuesto que no era un hombre que se rindiera tan fácilmente. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en el futuro reto.

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde que nos enteramos que mamá estaba esperando un nuevo hijo y realmente no pensé que fuese tan difícil lidiar con ella. Sufría cambios de humor extraños y repentinos, al punto de temer en si quiera dirigirle la palabra, pues nunca sabíamos cómo reaccionaría. Lloraba todo el tiempo por razones que aún no acabo de entender. Ahora que lo pienso, a papá y mi abuelo les ha tocado la peor parte. Gritos, regaños y hasta golpes ha recibido de su parte, pero han sabido comprender y llevar la situación de la mejor manera posible. Usualmente papá la abrazaba y acariciaba su pequeña barriga, esperando pacientemente el paso del tiempo. Por fortuna, no se ha comportado así en un par de días, siendo un verdadero alivio. Su apetito cambió drásticamente, ahora come tanto o más que nosotros.

Los entrenamientos han sido mucho más extenuantes y exigentes que antes por el limitado tiempo que hemos tenido. Con el crecimiento de mi hermano o hermana, mamá ha demandado más atención, además de que estamos entusiasmados con el próximo miembro de la familia. Observar sus movimientos por medio del monitor y empezar a sentir su pequeño ki fue algo que nunca podré olvidar. A decir verdad, solo ví una pequeña mancha en blanco y negro, pero fue algo que llenó mi interior con una nueva emoción. Personalmente no puedo esperar a que nazca, quiero enseñarle tantas cosas. Siempre he sabido que por el hecho de llevar sangre saiyajin, marcamos una diferencia en el mundo entero, sin exagerar, pero quisiera un futuro diferente para él o ella, un futuro no tan perceptible por la esencia guerrera que nos rige. A mí nunca me ha llamado la atención pelear como a mi padre, pero tuve que aprenderlo forzosamente, primero para sobrevivir y segundo para proteger el mundo, como ahora. Pero para salvar el mundo, no necesariamente necesitas súper poderes, con tan solo brindar lo mejor de tu interior, sin importar cuantas veces puedan rechazarte, preocuparte por los que te rodean y proteger en entorno en el que vives, puedes lograrlo de una u otra forma.

* * *

Pensando en esto volando velozmente por el cielo alrededor del nuevo campo de batalla, observó el bello paisaje que se dibujaba bajo si, lo que provocó un enorme gesto de satisacción, sin duda lo que más le gustaba de ser guerrero era el hecho de poder volar. Súbitamente se detuvo ante la aparición inesperada de su padre.

-Gohan ¿Listo para ir a Kame House? Bulma, tu madre y los demás nos deben estar esperando-

-Sí, claro papá- Dicho esto el saiyan mayor llevó sus dedos a la frente, tocó el hombro de su hijo y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

¿Que les espera en Kame House? Especulen un poco XD Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora y vamos por la mitad, recuerden que es un fic corto n_n, a partir del siguiente capítulo se empezará a definir la historia T_T Por fa me disculpan si hay algún error de ortografía /Me lo hacen saber para corregirlo :D/ Saludos y un gran abrazo!


End file.
